Several prostane derivatives and their production are described in publication EP 0 011 591 (date of application: Oct. 18, 1979). These prostane derivatives are compounds that are derived from prostacyclin (PGl.sub.2). They contain a methylene group instead of the 9-ether-oxygen atom in prostacyclin. Prostane derivatives are used for the treatment of various diseases; in this connection the cardiovascular and thrombo-aggregation-inhibiting effect is clearly emphasized.
The use of prostane derivatives as medicaments is described in detail in European publication EP 0 011 591: Lowering of peripheral, arterial, and coronary vascular resistance, inhibition of platelet aggregation and dissolution of platelet thrombi, myocardial cytoprotection and thus lowering of systemic blood pressure without reducing cardiac output and coronary blood circulation at the same time; treatment of stroke, prophylaxis and treatment of coronary heart disease, coronary thrombosis, myocardial infarction, peripheral arterial diseases, arteriosclerosis and thrombosis, treatment of shock, inhibition of bronchoconstriction, inhibition of stomach acid secretion and cytoprotection of the mucous membrane of the stomach and intestines; anti-allergic properties, lowering of pulmonary vascular resistance and of pulmonary blood pressure, stimulation of renal blood circulation, use to replace heparin or as an adjuvant in the dialysis of hemofiltration, preservation of dried blood plasma, especially of dried blood platelets, inhibition of labor pains, treatment of gestational toxicosis, antiproliferative effect, and improvement of cerebral blood circulation.
Carbacyclin derivatives are listed in publications EP-0 055 208, EP-0 099 538, and EP-0 119 949, which have indications similar to those of the above-mentioned prostane derivatives.
Publication EP 0 084 856 describes other prostane derivatives which were proposed for use in inhibiting platelet aggregation, lowering systemic blood pressure, or treating gastric ulcers. In particular, beraprost is mentioned in it.
The use of prostane derivatives for the treatment of immunologic responses is described in various publications. Thus, the treatment of anti-allergic properties is mentioned in passing even in European Publication EP 0 011 591.
European Publication EP 0 055 208 describes, i.a., the anti-allergic effect of carbacyclin derivatives.
In the publication by H. J. GRUNDMANN et al. (1992) J. Infect. Dis. 1992, 165: 1-5, the use of a prostane derivative, namely iloprost, in the treatment of septic shock is explained in detail.
In international patent application PCT/DE 92/00100 (date of application of the priority-justifying application: Feb. 12, 1991 in the Federal Republic of Germany), treating AIDS and diabetes with the help of prostane derivatives is mentioned. This application is prior law.
The K. SLIWA et al. (1991) publication Infection and Immunity, 59: 3846-3848 deals with the treatment of cerebral malaria with iloprost.